Infants at risk for prolonged apnea are routinely monitored for apnea and bradycardia. However, the monitoring systems in use today often mistake cardiac activity and obstructed breathing efforts for normal breathing and therefore fail to detect apnea in these cases. We propose developing an improved apnea monitor based on microcomputer technology that will reliably detect apnea, will be simpler to operate and no more expensive than present monitors. We will achieve this by analyzing both respiration and ECG signals with a microprocessor.